


Blue Ropes

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, D/s, Dom!Yuuri, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Language, Soft Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Viktor Nikiforov, Sub!Victor, Subspace, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri pulls the box full of all their favourite playthings closer towards himself on the bed. He takes out a long piece of black silk and Viktor shivers and whimpers slightly. "Close your eyes, sweetheart," Yuuri tells the kneeling and bound man before he secures the blindfold over his fluttering eyes. "You look so pretty, Vitya. Colour?" Yuuri is always so very careful with his fiancé, never wanting to push him too far past his limits.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Blue Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. so yeah I decided to try writing some smut and this is what happened... how I go from writing fluff to kinky smut in less than two hours is one of the many great mysteries of this world. Enjoy!!
> 
> (re-reading this after not touching it for months was a bit of fever dream lol I forgot what I did)

"Is it too tight, Vitya?" Yuuri whispers against Victor's ear as he finishes up the last knot. The thin blue ropes criss-cross across the Russian skater's bare chest, ultimately binding his hands behind his back. He's kneeling at the foot of the bed, completely naked and exposed while Yuuri sits on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed. Victor hums softly, giving no real answer.

"Vitya, sweetheart?" Victor had gotten so lost in the ropes that he had forgotten the meaning of Yuuri's words, he just likes to listen to how his voice sounded. Yuuri nudges his head up gently with his thumb so he is looking him in the eyes. "How are they?"

"They're good," Victor says breathlessly. With a little wiggle to test them out. Yuuri hums his approval before pressing a chaste kiss to Victor's mouth. He tries to chase Yuuri's lips when he starts to pull away and Yuuri chuckles at him when Victor is left kissing at the air.

Yuuri pulls the box full of all their favourite playthings closer towards himself on the bed. He takes out a long piece of black silk and Viktor shivers and whimpers slightly. "Close your eyes, sweetheart," Yuuri tells the kneeling and bound man before he secures the blindfold over his fluttering eyes. "You look so pretty, Vitya. Colour?" Yuuri is always so very careful with his fiancé, never wanting to push him too far past his limits.

"Mmm... Green," Viktor says, biting his lip a little. Without his sense of sight, the ropes securing his hands in place and the feeling of the carpeted floor against his knees feel so much more vivid. He can hear Yuuri shuffling around through the box and he is reminded of his hardening cock when hears a soft vibrating coming from the bed. Viktor's breath hitches and he hears the vibrator turn off.

"Come here, Vitya, I'll help you up," Yuuri's voice is gentle and soft, just like the fingertips that trail along Viktor's bare shoulders. He shudders slightly at the lightness of the touch, the tenderness and care. Yuuri slowly coaxes Viktor onto his feet, with Viktor leaning on him to support himself. "Wait there, okay? I just have to move a few things."

Yuuri knows how important it is to keep his Vitya feeling safe, especially when he's going down like this. He keeps Viktor informed about where in their bedroom he's going and the jest of what he's doing. He leaves Viktor standing near their bed, admiring how the ropes compliment his skin and the pink flush of his exposed member. Yuuri can feel his own hard-on growing in the confines of his jeans.

Yuuri moves the toy box off of the bed and onto the nightstand. He keeps out the bottle of lube, large pink vibrating dildo, and his favourite cock-ring. He sits back down on the edge of the bed in front of Victor and gently pats the empty space beside him. "Come sit, sweetheart," he amuses himself by watching a disoriented Viktor stumble a few feet forward before Yuuri gently holds onto him. He guides Viktor to sit down next to him. "Can you lay down on your belly?" Yuuri asks, gently twining his fingers through Viktor's impossibly silky hair. 

Viktor hums and nods slowly, pushing himself up onto the bed and rolling over to his front. Yuuri lifts his head up so he can put a pillow underneath and lets Viktor's head turn to the side so he can breathe. He slowly pulls his legs up and apart so his head is pressed into the mattress and his ass is raised in the air. 

"You look so pretty," Yuuri repeats, allowing his finger to dance over the thin ropes keeping Viktor's hands behind his back. "My Vitya looks so pretty," Viktor whimpers softly, loving Yuuri's possessiveness and the ghosts of touches being left on his back. He raises his ass higher into the air as a silent request for _more_. Yuuri notices and tsks. "Getting a little impatient, baby?"

Viktor's erection is becoming almost painful at this point. He whimpers again, "P-please, Yuuri," Yuuri taps his cheeks lightly.

"Please what, Vitya? What do you want?" He leans forwards and whispers into Viktor's ear, sending a delightful chill down his spine and straight to his cock. He moaned quietly. "Tell me what you want."

"I-I want... I want- t-touch me," Viktor was becoming less coherent and more desperate by the second. "P-please, sir," Yuuri made an appreciative groan at the title.

"Alright, sweetheart," Yuuri took the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, playing with it and warming it up. He gently spread Viktor's cheeks with his other hand. Yuuri slowly circled his rim with his index finger, fascinated by how it fluttered. Viktor moaned louder, trailing off with a needy whine. Yuuri slips the digit in as he secures the cock-ring around Viktor. He lets out a surprised yelp at both. "Shh... I want you to try and stay quiet now, okay sweetheart?" Viktor nods. "I might have to punish you if you don't," he nods again.

Yuuri moves his finger around inside Viktor, slowly stretching him out, before adding a second one. He crooks the digits, prodding at Viktor's prostrate. He gasps and wiggles around, searching for more. Yuuri pulls his fingers away and Viktor whines, needy.

"I thought you were going to stay quiet for me?" _Oops_ , Viktor thinks. "I'll let it slide this time, but you'll be getting a punishment the next time it happens, my Vitya," Yuuri pauses briefly, "Colour?"

"Green," Viktor replied breathlessly and without a second thought. 

"Good," 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. As always, stay safe and keep smiling!
> 
> -FenixRozu <3


End file.
